Plans of domination
by Duthae cilthri
Summary: When Orcs wind up in Earth, a detective named Sean Park from the police agency gets involved. Meanwhile, Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas set out to find out what the Orcs are up to, but from Middle Earth. They tumble into Earth and chaos follows them. Somewhere amongst all this, an assassin named Jordyn Jackson is brought into the chaos and mystery.


Prologue

Authors Note: Any foreign language is going to be written in English. Also, the fellowship characters are younger. The events of the Lord of the Rings did not happen yet. It does not completely follow the original Lord of the Rings story either. Hope you enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. I just have the characters of my own creation, Jordyn and Sean.

**Manhattan, New York**

As soon as Jordyn arrived home, she immediately went into her wardrobe to change into more casual attire. She took off her jacket and beneath that, her bulletproof vest. She took out her 3 guns out of her boot, her jacket, and her back pocket on her pants. She only kept a knife, which was hidden in her other pocket. It had a mini scabbard, preventing her from accidentally piercing herself. She went to the bathroom to wash her hands. When she looked up at her reflection, she saw that there was a spot of dry red blood on her forehead. She wiped it off. She thought to herself, "I must be more careful next time. I should have wiped any blood off as soon as I had completed my mission, in order to remain completely inconspicuous."

She sighed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. She cooked herself a quick meal and brought her laptop to the table to use while she ate. The first thing she did was run a virus check through her computer. She also quickly scanned the screen for any abnormalities. When she was confident there were none, she logged into her mail account that she used only for missions. She found that there was an email waiting for her. "Ugh," she groaned. She had only just finished a fairly difficult mission, which had been successful, and now there was another waiting for her.

The mail read,

"Jordyn, good work on your previous mission. You have done all that was required of you, and handled the situation with expertise. I give you a short break, but keep yourself open to contact, so that I can call upon you in an emergency situation."

Hmm… so it wasn't a mission. It was a break, just in time for her 23rd birthday, which was a week away. Perhaps she would meet with her parents, if they weren't extremely busy.

**Seoul, Korea**

Sean wiped the sweat off his forehead as he kept speeding on the treadmill, increasing his incline every so often.

A ringtone started playing on his phone. He slowed down a little on the treadmill and answered, "Yes, sir?"

"We have a situation. Come to the police agency immediately."

"Yes, sir."

He drove to the police agency and went to his department. He quickly greeted his team members and found them immersed in a video. He watched as well, and furrowed his brow in confusion and fascination.

On the screen, there were four strange people – no, they did not even appear to be human... yet that was the closest life form he could associate with these strange beings. They didn't walk straight; their backs were curved, and they walked strangely. And they had swords. Not just swords of the fashion of kendo swords or anything, but medieval-style swords.

Sean thought, "Who would use those swords in this era?"

He looked on as these beings raised their weapons and started hitting the glass of a store. People inside the store wore panic-stricken expressions on their faces.

His team leader ordered for the video to be paused, and then looked around at his team. He spoke, "This vandalism incident happened today at 2:23. It is 2:49 now. This video is from a CCTV in the store. The vandalizers have been arrested by Team 3 already. They were already investigating another case, which happened to be located near the area of the incident, so they were sent to arrest them. Your jobs are to interrogate one vandalizer each."

Sean walked into the interrogation room. As soon as he did so, the creature looked up and snarled at him. Sean raised an eyebrow and sat across from him. In Korean, he asked, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

There was no reply, only a look of disgust.

Sean repeated, "I said, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The creature only muttered, "Blast this wretched place."

Sean heard, and immediately switched to English. As a policeman, it was useful to have knowledge of various languages, so he was fluent in English, Korean, Mandarin, and French. English and Korean came easily because his adoptive mother was American and his adoptive father was Korean.

He questioned, "Where are you from?"

The creature looked up and spoke in a gnarly voice, "Middle Earth, where else?" He looked at Sean in contempt.

"Middle Earth, like from Lord of the Rings?"

The creature looked at him blankly, "What are you blabbing about, maggot?"

Sean said, "Never mind for now. Who are you?"

"Orglak, a chieftain of the Orc." He spit on the table, as if to mark his displeasure of the place, as well as to assert his rank in a single act.

Sean thought, "Has this person gone mad?" As a fan of the Lord of the Rings in his teenagehood, he knew much of Middle Earth. In a half-joking manner, he asked, "Then I'm guessing your master is either Saruman or Sauron?"

"Saruman." The Orc's eyes widened a little and screeched, "What blasted folly made you ask that? How did you know? Are you some sort of sorcerer?"

Sean calmly asked, "What are you doing here, if you're not from here?"

The Orc sealed his mouth and looked insistent that he say no more.

Sean said, "Very well. The truth will come out shortly anyway."

He said to his teammates, "Have any of you gotten anything out of them?"

"No, rotten luck."

Sean continued, "I have an idea. Stop interrogating them and put all four of them in the interrogation room together. _Without_ any company from us."

"What? Why?"

"These beings seem very primitive. Since the glass is see through from the outside, but not from the inside, they may think they are in a private area. They may open their mouths and say something they did not tell us. Through the cameras and spy bugs, we can listen in on what they are saying."

Sean's friend said, "That is an idea worth trying out. Let's do it."

**Lothlorien and Rivendell**

Galadriel stood at the top of the staircase in Lothlorien, as she spoke with Elrond in her mind, who was in Rivendell. She spoke, "Four Orcs have gone into the other world known as Earth."

Elrond said, "I was uneasy, as though something unnatural had happened. How have they done that?"

Galadriel answered, "In my vision, I saw Saruman use sorcery to do so. It seems as though it was a mere test, instead of a main operation."

Elrond said, "He is planning something big. I will muster a group of people to go to Isengard. I will give them a mission to go and see what he is up to."

Elrond asked out loud, "Estel? I need you to go on a mission to Isengard with Legolas to see what Saruman is up to. I have foreseen something and it seems it is of the utmost importance that you stop him if he is plotting something dangerous."

Estel said, "I understand, I will get ready."

He was not happy to leave Imladris and Arwen, but he knew to trust Elrond.

**Gondor**

Denethor was sitting in his great hall, peering at his seeing stone. He glimpsed Elrond making a plan to send Estel and Legolas into Isengard. He thought, "If Orcs have gone into another world, then it appears as though Saruman is plotting something important and most likely, gravely dangerous. Gondor must do its part, for the success of this mission, but also for the recognition and glory that it deserves. Long has Gondor been highly recognized and glorified in the old ages… but as of late, it seems to have slipped in these aspects."

To a guard, he ordered, "Send Boromir here. Send my son here."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
